The accurate measurement of potassium ion (K+) levels in biological samples, in vivo, in vitro, extracellular or intracellular, is essential, given the impact ion levels have on many aspects of homeostasis. Normal levels of potassium are important for the maintenance of heart, and nervous system function. Potassium ion levels that differ from a normal baseline can be associated with various disease states. For example, high levels of potassium are associated with hyperkalemia, kidney damage and diabetes, adrenal dysfunction, and trauma. Low levels of potassium, on the other hand, are associated with hypokalemia, myalgia and muscular weakness, skin related problems, and heart related problems. Traditionally, potassium ions have been measured in plasma or serum using ion-selective electrodes, which are cumbersome to use and costly to maintain. There is a need for the development of alternative methods of measuring potassium ion concentration in a variety of sample mediums.